Mended Hearts
by Rayne-Ashford
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome, for what it seemed like on the outside, had a 'thing'. But when Fate and Destiny decide to mess with them, they find their selves reliving it all. Will they finally get their happily ever after or will they remain 'friends' forever? Join these two on a roller coaster of love.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha(But don't we all wish we do), Rumiko Takashi does.

The Split

Two hearts mended into to one, making it a magical moment. Then as time went on, Fate made a huge decision that change their lives forever. That one decision split apart the two hearts that was once whole. As they went in their own paths, they waited for a chance to meet again, but neither of them spoke their mind nor told the truth that lies in their heart. In the end, nobody knew what was going to happen. Only time will tell what's in store for the couple. It all started one day, when the final battle took its place.

It was a horrible scene, comrades laid dead as they waited for their soul to past on to the afterlife. Kikyou came through in the end as she sacrificed her life to kill one of Naraku's underlings. Sango and Miroku lay dead as they saved Kohaku from the sinister intentions of the Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha died to protect Kikyou from one of Naraku's tentacles that rushed over to her. Kouga and his pack mates fell as they fought Kagura but not without taking her with them. In the end, it was Kagome and Sesshomaru versus the one and only Naraku.

They where in Inuyasha's Forest right next to the well. Naraku was standing in the middle with half of the Shikon Jewel placed where his heart should be. Kagome was right in front of him with an arrow notched, while Sesshomaru was facing Naraku's side. Sesshomaru suddenly then pulled Tenseiga out from its sheath.

"Ku, ku, ku, Tenseiga can't cut nor injure me, and besides I have your precious ward here with me," Naraku said as Rin ominously appeared from the shadows.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin is fine. Rin wants Sesshomaru-sama to win and keep Kagome-sama safe," Rin replied with a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes that was filled with sadness and fear.

Sesshomaru then paused from his attack to only study Naraku and Rin as he contemplates what to do, while Kagome watched in horror of what Naraku was going to do next. Suddenly something long, thin, and white came flying through the air, almost piercing Sesshomaru if he hadn't sensed it. That thing that almost attacked Sesshomaru landed on the floor, while Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes on it. It was a snake, preferably Tsubaki's snake.

"Fu, fu, fu, did you really think I, the great Tsubaki, will miss the final showdown and your own demise," Tsubaki said as she appeared from the forest's shadow[1].

For a moment, Kagome thought that she was talking about her or Sesshomaru, she didn't come to think of what the truth really was. While Kagome was distracted, Naraku took the opportunity to grab her by the waist. Naraku drag her towards him, while taking the half of the Shikon Jewel from her.

"I'll take this, and maybe I will take you as my mate… if you obey my command that is," Naraku said in Kagome's ear.

Kagome grunted with a disgusted look that was plastered on her face. She put her hands on his chest and mumbled a few words[2]. Suddenly a pink light emitted from her hands on to Naraku's chest. Naraku then felt the purifying power overwhelming him as he dropped Rin and Kagome on the ground. He backed away for a few moments to regain his concentration. Sesshomaru then took the opportunity to slash him with Tenseiga[2]. While Sesshomaru was busy, Tsubaki took the chance to disappear.

The cut from Tenseiga made all the demons, that Naraku absorbed, come back to life. Once the demons were out, Naraku turned back to Onigumo. The demons then turned on him and began to eat away his remains, while Kagome grabbed the tainted Shikon Jewel. Automatically from the touch of her hands, the jewel turned back into the pink and pure ball.

With an exhausted sigh Kagome said, "I know what to wish for," she then paused only to say, "I wish for…"

Suddenly a bright light shimmered all around them, causing Sesshomaru and Rin to slightly back away. The light then faded as Kagome softly landed on the ground. Sesshomaru was about to talk to her, but suddenly she started to disappear. He tried to grab on to her, but she faded too quickly. Then, at that moment, she was gone and so was the well.

[1] I forgot if Tsubaki dies in the Anime, I just I'd put her in there to add a little bit of mystery.

[2] Kagome doesn't do that in the Anime, actually I doubt she even trained her miko powers yet.

[3] Sesshomaru's Tenseiga can't do that; Tenseiga can only revive the recent dead.

P.S. This is mostly based on my opinion. Please tell me anything about my story, I'm new to the fan-fic world and I would love some pointers to help me out.

I'll probably update when I get 5 or more reviews/comments on this story. THANKS FOR READING~!

Sincerely, Rayne.


End file.
